guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Black Lotus Strike
net energy gain of 7....worths it? I think so, it makes up for using skills like Mark of Instability, a personal favorite. It does tons of damage anyway, and if it helps energy, thats fine by me. I think its made to offset the energy of a hex. Also, remember thats counting 12 critical strikes, you will probably have more than that. :Main problem is Recharge... otherwise it's a great idea. Silk Weaker 07:53, 20 August 2006 (CDT) ::Assassin's Promise? Thedarkmarine 11:49, 20 August 2006 (CDT) :::Certainly in an promise build, a lot of new skills are open to you, but when comparing this with Golden Phoenix Strike, I can't help but think that the recharge limits the use in PvP. If it's slightly lower, 12/15, even, I would definetly consider using it. I would use it now, too, but only on weird builds. Probably with Shadow Shourd, since it has a long recharge anyway. Silk Weaker 12:09, 20 August 2006 (CDT) I suggest using it with Impale if your on your own. It will add even more damage to the following Dual Attack and get a Hex for the Black Lotus. — Poki#3 01:43, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :I dont know if the above suggestion has ever worked but i just tried it(01/05/07) and Deep Wound doesnt count as a hex for Black Lotus Strike ::Look at the date of this comment and look at what impale did then. --Fyren 03:51, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :::Impale used to be a hex that made them take earth dmage the next time they were hit by a dual attack, so that would've been valid back then --Gimmethegepgun 03:04, 14 November 2007 (UTC) HA! My prediction came true.Silk Weaker 10:07, 17 September 2006 (CDT) Holy crap, my prediction came true again. --Silk Weaker 08:03, 26 October 2006 (CDT) I would combine it with Rigor Mortis If i had a decet assasin.--Coloneh RIP 21:29, 23 November 2006 (CST) :Er... why? Expose Defenses blows that out of the water and it's a sin skill. -Auron 01:57, 1 May 2007 (CDT) 19 Critical strikes? Is it possible to get Critical Strikes to 19? -PanSola 19:13, 13 May 2006 (CDT) You can get it to 18 I don't know about 19. 16 = superior rune + Keen Mask 17 = Grenths Assassin. 18 = Lyssia's Assassin. Dagger can go upto 19 with the assitance of a dagger handle of dagger mastery. : there is no "Grenths Assassin" so that is incorrect... the correct values are :16 - Max gear and 12 in stat :17 Assassin of Lyssa :18 - +1 weapon (20%) :for a max of 18. :see Blessing for more info. --Midnight08 09:24, 30 November 2006 (CST) but what aboute easter eggs and lunar fortunes :That discussion was from before there were those items. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 22:57, 18 May 2007 (CDT) Revert of Trivia I thought that Trivia about M:tG was interesting. After all, I remember hearing somewhere that many people in Anet play it. :It was irrelevant. It explained in-depth why some card which may or may not (and most likely, not) be related to this skill, is rare. In fact, the whole connection is beyond obscure, it's just wishful thinking from people who get their hobbies mixed up or desperately want to see a link to something that's either not there or is entirely unclear from context. If you're so keen on obscure connections though, you might be interested in going to the Skeleton-section, and mention that the red skeletons in Castlevania regenerate when they get hit, and perhaps a "Did you know?"-section, mentioning that you, too have a skeleton inside of you! Just because it's interesting doesn't mean it's relevant. Now, on a more serious note, and this is something I probably should have mentioned instead of writing the above paragraph; the lotus is a flower that's spiritually regarded as a symbol for purity (in general, but also as a purity in other beings). A "black" lotus is a metaphor for an imperfect or tainted human being, the flower itself being a metaphor for a human. So the "Black Lotus" in this skill, would then be the hexed target. Sure, it's obscure, but it beats the crap out of any explanation you'd care to give regarding playing-cards, doesn't it? The More You Know. --Black Ark 09:37, 7 August 2006 (CDT) ::split the difference boys, once line on MTG, one line on spiritual lotus. 10 words or less. it's not going to mess the article like a paragraph, and everyone gets their trivia in. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:58, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :::Well I certainly didn't expect to get such a hostile response. You can have it your way, I didn't even put the trivia there in the first place. I don't feel like writing it so unless you do...? --Macros† 10:20, 7 August 2006 (CDT) ::::After reading the Black Lotus article, it sure seems like it is a reference, since Black Lotus (the card) adds Mana to any pool when used, and Black Lotus Strike adds a ton of energy if it hits. See any relation? - 66.67.185.33 13:22, 22 August 2006 (CDT) :::::it's already in trivia, and no more is needed. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:29, 22 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::It's just a conincedence. In case no has noticed ever, ANet names assassin skills in a certain way to better describe the skill. A skill with "Black" in it means that the targer must be hexed, and "Lotus" means you gain energy. The refers to nothing at all.--Nog64 18:42, 8 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Then again, Wizards use a similar convention as well: "Lotus" means gain mana. Thedarkmarine 00:54, 9 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::The Black Lotus card is one of the nine most powerful cards in MtG (a.k.a. the Power Nine) and widely known among the players of MtG. The trivia should remain there.cKowDont 07:00, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Changed gfg sins — Skakid9090 01:33, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :It's still funny to watch the kiddies still try and use this as an offhand. --Ckal Ktak 11:16, 15 November 2007 (UTC) bah Thanks a lot you stupid bursters, you just ruined an EXCELLENT skill for the rest of us --Gimmethegepgun 01:39, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :And you're claiming that the rest of you are not bursters? --GodofJur 02:35, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, in fact. There are a couple intelligent people out there that came up with their own build that was nothing like the crappy burster build. I for one have never used BoA or Tiger Stance on a sin, and I think I've used SP on it a single time --Gimmethegepgun 02:37, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Gimmethegepgun, ur just one of those ppl that suck at survivalism and get spiked by a boa and.....die....Quit ur bitchin and make ur own man....SP sins rule GW...Too bad not now. :I lol'd. Thats the most incorrect statement I have ever read. Since WHEN, man? Sure you can win in TA, AB, or CM with those things, but you could also beat the crap out of people with a flare spammer there too. Seriously, the game has over 100 sin skills.... use a single 10-12? ::uh-huh... yeah... I suck at surviving against a build that can kill basically ANY profession without trying in the slightest? Yeah... Get your facts straight, my rit loves mocking the idiots who used that build because they're too pathetic to kill me (no I don't use VWK, vengeful weapon, weap of remedy, or anything else along those lines). The build was seriously imba, and it's about freaking time ANet nerfed it. Also, blatantly disregard GW:NPA more plx --Gimmethegepgun 00:18, 15 November 2007 (UTC) This nerf is completely ridiculous. Where did it come from? It's not like bursters are all that hard to stay alive against, and now many of my staple assassin builds are dead. This skill has been around forever, and was not overpowered (except for when it had the 5e cost). While they're at it why don't they just go: Guardian now must follow Orison of Healing Lead attacks are useless enough. Maybe it's just me but I have great amounts of difficulty trying to kill anyone who isn't completely pathetic when I'm using a lead-offhand-dual-offhand-dual combo. These nerfs (and this nerf in particular) are going to kill the usefulness of sins entirely. Assassins do one thing, and they do it well. Well, they used to... 206.72.49.46 16:38, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Look at the bright side, there is NO WAY A-net can nerf the SP sin any more now! 193.90.59.204 20:44, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :What the hell...I used the burst combo to breeze through PvE and actually make my sin GOOD in FoW, and now they have totally destroyed that. There are so very few options for offhand-dual-offhand-dual combos that this pretty much eliminates that option of a skill chain altogether. Sins kill things well because they have half or more of their skill bar as ONLY attack skills that have to be used in order...so screwing up that order is completely worthless. Now there's really no point at all to use *this* skill...71.158.183.133 00:30, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::True, now this skill has pretty much no point, but in PvE you shouldn't be using a crappy Burster-esque build, you should be using Crit Defenses or Flashing Blades, and fast recharging lead-off-dual combos --Gimmethegepgun 00:32, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::"you should NOT be using Flashing Blades" - fixed –Ichigo724 00:40, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Just about the only good PvE elite sins have is Flashing Blades. Pretty much all of the other ones are terrible in general or are extremely niche like SF --Gimmethegepgun 00:46, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::LOLWUT? MS/DB spam, much? –Ichigo724 00:49, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yep, let's go getting killed (I rarely PUG, so I may not know what sins with non-hench groups do) while trying to do a job that the Eles are supposed to be doing --Gimmethegepgun 00:54, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Let's use an elite for something a non-elite can do? just run cdef/cagi as a ms/db spam and you're fine. –Ichigo724 00:56, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Bah, the h/h are far too mediocre to get you to survive with that, and your energy goes to the shitter real quick spamming those 2. Besides, the enemies in Factions just LOVE to strip enchants --Gimmethegepgun 00:58, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Lolwut? same block amount, extra armor. Spamming em does fine with zealous+crit eye btw, can even fit in more e-management if you want to. And disenchantment? I don't see every ele taking aura of resto as a cover. As far as survival with h/h, not sure, I used to use 2*LoD, but yeah... I'll probably run 2 woh now. –Ichigo724 01:13, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I wasn't saying no to crit agility, was saying that Crit Defenses is sometimes kind of inferior. Also, of course there's those occasions where you for whatever reason can't land a crit (either bad luck or unable to hit in some way) and it goes down and you're hosed --Gimmethegepgun 01:16, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh noes no block, who cares? As long as you aren't doing HM or special parts (or facing an ele boss with chain lightning etc), it's piss easy anyway. And for HM, I'd still run MS/DB actually, clean damage = winrar. –Ichigo724 01:52, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::With no block and all the enemies attacking you because it's impossible to get h/h to aggro properly, you die very quickly as a sin --Gimmethegepgun 01:55, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Any pve sin that needs to use multiple selfprotection skills or use his elite to stay alive is usually no good to the team. I got through pretty much all of the game without any heals. All I can say is: Get better monks. If you h/h, give your hero monks a decent build and pick the right henches (yes they make a difference). If you're still dying, I recommend not playing a pve sin. Btw, MS/DB is probably the highest DPS in the game. P A R A S I T I C 20:12, 15 November 2007 (UTC) (RI) if you hate block and want defense: > flashing blades. Flashing blades isn't bad, it just isn't worth elite status. (unsuspecting or golden fox in the optional) –Ichigo724 01:59, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::My pve build only got a minor nerf btw: ::: :::Less good than a MS/DB spam, but oh so fun to play. –Ichigo724 00:43, 15 November 2007 (UTC) bugged now? To parse the language of the skill, it's a lead attack with no pre-requisite of the hex for it to hit now. Instead the hex is only for the energy gain. Currently it's still functioning as before with the hex being a prerequisite for the skill not failing. Crimsonhandhiro 02:41, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :That's what the skill description says... --Gimmethegepgun 02:42, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::It's a lead attack WITH the pre-req of a hex. And if hexed it hits, does extra damage, and gains energy. The update did not remove that this skill will always miss if the target isn't hexed -Ezekiel 02:46, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::Exactly, the skill description in game lacks this distinction of Must Strike a Hexed Foe now so strictly speaking it either needs it, or it shouldn't require the hex to hit. Crimsonhandhiro 02:49, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::You're quite right. Our skill description is wrong. one sec. -Ezekiel 02:53, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Too Slow! --Gimmethegepgun 02:55, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::At least I got it right :P You missed the important part. -Ezekiel 02:57, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::We don't put the Lead attack, Off-hand attack, Dual Attack, etc tags in front of it. They go on the side --Gimmethegepgun 02:59, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Bah, so I see. -Ezekiel 03:01, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Good fight, but I reserve the right... pwned :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:03, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::: Now it's almost useless. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 18:14, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::And I'm over the fact that it nerfed my build. Because I thought of an alternative (*gasp*). Change the order of the dual attacks, switch out BLS for BSS, change Falling Spider for Falling Lotus Strike, and add a +5 inscription and it'll be good as new! --Gimmethegepgun 20:14, 15 November 2007 (UTC) I thought you "never" used the SP sins and they wrecked your precious BSS? :lol, Pwnzer, who ever said I was using SP? I came up with my build entirely on my own a VERY long time ago. In fact, I thought of the concept of it back when Critical Strike was 10 energy cost. I actually created it not long after it was changed to 5 energy (but long before it gave energy back in addition to the autocrit). This was an extremely long time before NF came out, and I haven't changed the build in the slightest since then. Fav part was that it worked on base 25 energy perfectly without ever having energy problems. However, now that BLS can't be used with it, I thought of a change I can give it to make it still work despite the change. This is known as creativity. Learn how to read --Gimmethegepgun 23:15, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Sounds like an attempt of redesigning it. So what? You use Critical Strike instead of Twisting Fangs or Horns of the Ox or Blades of Steel? If that's the only change...."IMO(not targeting you)"I think it's an uneffective one. :Lets see... skill similarities between my build and SP noob builds... a skip offhand, and Twisting Fangs. Yup, that's it. Every other skill on my bar is different --Gimmethegepgun 23:29, 15 November 2007 (UTC)